


Heat 3

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-19
Updated: 2002-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien puberty is hell (on earth). Lex decides that having Clark is better than he ever expected and much, much worse than he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat 3

## Heat 3

by Ionah

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to Jenni, Solace, & Mary Ellen! Any and all remaining mistakes are mine, because I know my wonderful beta readers caught it all, but then I went and changed something. 

PS. You know, I am going to quit writing sequels to Heat someday, I promise. And one day soon, I will learn how to name things without using numbers. 

* * *

... _I might be falling in love._... 

"Me too," Clark had said. Which might not have been the smartest thing to say, considering. 

Lex's eyes had snapped open, a look of suspicious accusation on his face. "You said you couldn't read my thoughts!" 

Now Clark was stuttering, not sure how to get himself out of this without confessing that he'd found himself doing more than just reading Lex's thoughts over the past few hours. He might have to confess that he'd been puttering around in Lex's head, helping him decide to dump the woman (one of them anyway) that he'd been fooling around with lately, helping him decide to give in to his lust despite his wariness of Clark at the moment, helping him decide that he liked having Clark in his arms, helping him with so many little things that surely wouldn't hurt Lex. 

But Clark felt a wave of guilt for his actions, even if they had been such insignificant little tweaks of Lex's thoughts. 

So he propped himself up on his elbow, looked down at Lex, one hand still flat on Lex's chest, and said the only thing he could think of that didn't involve confessing to anything. "I did not! It's not my fault you made that assumption." 

"I flat out asked you if you could read my thoughts, and you didn't say anything." 

"I never said I couldn't." 

Lex pushed Clark off his chest and then struggled to his feet. "Get up. Fuck, you're good at that, Clark. Not saying anything. Does it make you feel better to fool yourself into thinking you aren't a liar?" 

"Oh, look who's talking! Lex Luthor, who never says anything that doesn't have a hidden meaning. You think I don't know that? Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know what you're capable--forget it. That wasn't what I meant to say." 

A dangerous glint appeared in Lex's eyes. "Oh, I think it was. You don't know half of what I'm capable of, Clark." 

... _Don't think so, if I didn't, I do now._... 

"Get the fuck out of my head!" 

... _Calm down, don't want to fight._... 

Lex's nostrils flared. His eyes blazed with anger. But when Lex spoke, his voice was utterly reasonable, "Why are you trying this shit on me? This isn't like you. You don't _take_ things from people, you don't force them to agree with you. You're not the Clark I know, and you're definitely not the Clark I want." 

Clark panicked. ... _Can't seem to stop myself, it's so tempting._... "I'm not myself...I mean, I am, but...I'm an alien! I...I don't know who I am. I...don't know why I'm doing it." Clark's voice softened as he realized that Lex was completely right. He wasn't acting like himself. He didn't have a right to expect anything from Lex. Clark was the one who'd chosen Lex, however unintentionally, and therefore this was his problem, and he'd damn well better learn to cope, because it didn't look like it was going to go away. Clark didn't plan on dying anytime soon, and just the thought of Lex dying sent a stab of hot fear through his chest. But he couldn't keep trying to make Lex see things the way he wanted. If he did, he would be doing exactly what his mother had warned him not to do. He had to learn to be equals with Lex, despite how badly he wanted to make Lex want the same things he did. 

Clark was ashamed. He needed some time alone, to think about everything that had happened, everything that had changed so suddenly. "I need to...to go." And he didn't even worry about shocking Lex with a show of his speed, he just got out of there as fast as he could. 

And left Lex staring at the spot where he'd been standing a mere half-second ago. "Fuck. Talk about running out on somebody." 

* * *

... _I might be falling in love._... 

"Me too," Clark had said. 

As Lex sat at a corner table in the Talon, he savored those remembered words, even as he pushed the thoughts of the argument that had followed from his mind. Sometimes he forgot how young Clark was. He looked older, even acted older most of the time, but as Jonathan Kent had said, Clark was still just a teenager. Sometimes Lex felt twice Clark's age. He'd never felt sixteen, in any case. He'd been too busy screwing up his life. 

Still, Clark wasn't too young to fuck, and as soon as Lex had the chance he _was_ going to fuck Clark. Fuck him hard, and enjoy every minute of it. Clark had all but begged for it, after all. 

Lex felt a bark of laughter build in his chest and he fought hard to keep it inside. He just might be the first human to fuck an alien. What a thought. Not surprisingly, he found the idea of being first at anything to be a major turn-on. 

Lex decided that if he had to be inadvertently mated to someone -- _mated_ for God's sake, he still had trouble with that -- it couldn't get much better than Clark Kent. There was nothing to stop him from having Clark whenever he wanted. Nothing except Jonathan and Martha Kent, and a few outdated Kansas sodomy laws that Lex was positive his lawyers could take care of if it became necessary. His sealed juvenile record proved there wasn't much Lex Luthor couldn't get away with. 

So here he was, waiting for Clark to get out of school, so they could try again to work out the little problem of this telepathic bond. 

Unfortunately, every time Lex thought of Clark, he felt a suspicion that the thought wasn't originating in his own mind, although he couldn't be certain of that. Clark hadn't made a blatant intrusion into Lex's head a single time since last night. Lex couldn't say the same for himself. He'd been deliberately calling out to Clark for the past few hours, demanding that Clark meet him here. Fuck, if it worked, maybe he could... 

No. He wouldn't do that--yet. Regardless of how pissed he was, he had to try to give Clark the opportunity to confess the rest of his secrets on his own. 

Could nothing go right for him when it came to relationships? He'd wanted Clark so bad, and now he had him, and fuck, it was better than he'd ever expected and much, much worse than he could have ever imagined. Did everything he wanted have to come at such a steep price? 

A few minutes later, Lex saw Clark approaching the entrance to the Talon. Clark looked miserable, almost haggard. Lex felt a shiver of dread creep through him as Clark lingered by the door. A couple started out, and Clark jerked back, shook his head, then grabbed the door and entered the cafe. 

Lex noticed a small group of girls stop talking as Clark walked by their table. Lex frowned. The girls were clearly ogling Clark. When the fuck had Clark started garnering so much female attention? 

Clark caught Lex's gaze and shrugged. ... _Been going on all day, weird, like I'm a movie star or somebody._... Clark settled into the seat opposite Lex, and Lex had an almost irresistible urge to reach across and in front of everyone, brand Clark as his with a long, deep kiss. Or was that what Clark wanted to do to him? Fuck. He couldn't even tell who'd started that thought. 

"Chloe kept giving me these...looks...all day, and I tried to stay as far away from her as I could, but--" 

"Quit staring at that waitress." 

Clark jerked his gaze back to Lex. "Huh?" 

"You heard me." ... _Keep your eyes on me where they fucking belong._... 

"Hey!" 

"What?" Lex schooled his features into an expression of innocent inquiry. ... _Could learn to like this secret conversation in our heads shit, say whatever I want, no one else will know._... 

"I thought you wanted me to...uh, you know--" Clark leaned closer to Lex to whisper the rest of his words. "--stay out of your head?" 

"I do." Lex shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy staying in yours." 

Clark sat back and glared at Lex. 

Lex merely twitched his eyebrows upward and smiled. ...*Your fault we're _mated_ , you should have to bear the burden.*... 

... _Think I'm stupid enough to stay out of your mind but give you free reign in mine?_... 

Lex leaned forward, rested his forearms on the tabletop, and then clasped his hands in front of him. Maybe he needed to explain a few truths to Clark. "Look, Clark, you and I both know that when it comes to this...partnership, I'm the one with the money, power, age, _experience_. I've learned that for any venture to be successful, one always needs to know who's in control. That's the key to making the partnership work. If you don't accept the truth of where the power lies, you'll never get anywhere. So let's just accept that you should defer to me and move on to more important issues." 

"Like hell I will!" Clark's outburst drew the attention of more than a few of the Talon's customers. Clark ducked his head as his face flushed. 

Lex tapped his clasped hands on the tabletop. 

... _You're going to pay for this, Lex._... 

Lex quirked an eyebrow. 

Clark smiled. ... _Oh, yeah, are you still sore, Lex? Because I'm really in the mood to fuck, maybe even let you fuck me, I don't know though, I'd love to have your big, hard dick down my throat again, sucking you, and--_... Clark squirmed in his seat. ... _Shit, this is supposed to be making you horny, not me, can't stop wanting you._... 

Lex gave a half growl, half laugh that he knew sounded downright weird coming from him. Clark scowled and sat up straight. 

... _Let's get out of here and finish this discussion somewhere else._... 

... _Like your car._... 

... _Like my bed._... 

* * *

Chloe stopped them on the sidewalk outside the Talon. "Clark! I've got to talk to you about last night and that...that kiss you plastered on me." 

Oh, shit. Not now, after managing to stay out of her way all day at school. 

Lex stepped up and slung his arm across Clark's shoulders. "Chloe, how are you?" 

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Oh, Lex, I didn't see you." She shifted the books she held to her other arm. 

"I've convinced Clark here that there's something he needs to see at the castle, so if you don't mind, maybe you can catch him later?" 

Her gaze filled with curiosity, she just nodded and mumbled, "Sure, no problem." 

Clark sighed in relief. Whew. Now that he had sex on the brain, he really, really wanted to get Lex alone. Even if they were having problems adjusting to their new situation, Clark had to admit that the sex was great. All day he'd been having urges to skip out of school, hunt Lex down, get him somewhere private, and fuck him until he realized once and for all that he was stuck with Clark for the rest of his life. 

Clark had also found himself monitoring Lex's thoughts for most of the day, but had made a conscious effort not to intrude. Of course, once Lex had started mentally screaming at him to get his ass to the Talon after school, he'd had to seriously fight with himself not to shout back at Lex and tell him to shut the hell up. Lex's constant mental yelling had given him a headache. And then there had been the strange, longing looks from many, many of the girls -- and a few of the guys -- at school. That had been just plain weird. Even Mrs. Evanston, the substitute English teacher, had been giving him the eye. 

Chloe started to say something, her gaze going back and forth from Clark to Lex, but then she shook her head, turned, and left, crossing the street quickly. She looked over her shoulder at Clark as she stepped up to the far curb. Lex slid his arm from Clark's shoulders, slowly, as if he didn't really want to but realized the necessity of maintaining a certain appearance here in town. 

Clark watched Chloe walk slowly down the opposite sidewalk, her shoulders hunched, her gaze straight ahead. He didn't notice that he had another visitor until he felt a hand on his forearm. He glanced down. 

"Lana," he said. He smiled at her, a wide friendly grin. Her slick, dark hair was pulled away from her face with a barrette and her wide eyes glittered up at him, drawing his attention. She'd always drawn his attention, it seemed, as far back as he could remember, but usually-- 

His gaze strayed to her neck, but the meteor necklace wasn't there today. His smile widened. No wonder he hadn't noticed her approach. Usually, he had _no_ trouble telling she was nearby since she always seemed to wear that stupid necklace. ... _Been half in love with her, probably always will be._... 

... _I don't fucking believe this._... 

Lex's fury rushed through Clark, the strength of the emotion more than Clark could handle. He gasped. Lex had what felt like a vice grip on Clark's mind, and the pain was so great that Clark could barely see. "Oh, shit," he muttered. ... _Lex, that hurts._... 

"Clark?" 

Lana's voice brought his head up, and Clark ground his teeth against the sudden urge to backhand her. ... _Stop it, Lex!_... 

... _Tell her to leave._... 

"Lana, you should...why don't you..." No! "Lana, what do you want?" 

... _Get rid of her, Clark, now._... 

This was it, Clark knew. This was part of the stuff his mother had warned him about, and he couldn't let Lex win, had to fight the urge to fight back with mental demands of his own. 

"Clark, are you okay? Lex, maybe we should help him sit down somewhere." Clark heard Lana's voice start to fade. "I think he's going to..." 

* * *

And everything was gone. He was back in his head again, his alien mother looking down at him with a frown on her face. 

"What am I doing here again? I thought this was a one time thing." 

"No, my son, the device will bring you here as often as necessary during your coming of age, to prevent you from losing your will to that of your chosen partner. There is, of course, a time factor involved. Despite the speed of the device, there's only so much information that can be revealed to you within the quarter-second interval during which the device is active. There are built-in safeguards to prevent the device from operating any longer, and activation is limited to once every twenty hours. Unfortunately, over-activation of the device can have detrimental effects on the physiology of your brain. I'm sure you understand why it wouldn't be acceptable for you, the last of our race, to go into an irreversible coma before you've had a chance to reproduce." 

Clark freaked out a little at the thought of that happening, but since there wasn't anything he could do about it now, or ever really, he just said, "Yeah, I guess that would be bad." 

Clark saw his mother's hand hover over his cheek. He would have given almost anything to feel her touch, but he knew it was an impossible dream. Her hand fell away, and she continued her explanation. "You must understand that although your goal should be equality, if you fail, it must be your partner who submits, who falls to darkness, who suffers. This device will insure that. I had hoped, for your sake, that I would not have to give you this warning. Already, the fact that the device has had to intervene tells me that you have a difficult journey ahead of you. If you and your partner fail to adjust properly, your mind will dominate. You are special, my son. You will resurrect our race. And you will not be allowed to fail. Do you understand?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Really, what else could he say? But he had questions, things he'd thought of last night after he'd left Lex, things that had kept him up until almost three in the morning as he'd sat in the barn staring out at the stars, and now that he'd gotten lucky -- or unlucky -- enough to have the chance to ask, he intended to do so. 

"Why didn't you warn me before all this...this...puberty stuff started? Why wait until it was too late? Seems to me it kind of defeated its purpose." 

"We did our best, but the implantation of the device was hurried. The device was set to work by detecting subtle chemical changes. There had to be enough of the chemical change in your brain for the device to detect it, yet the changes are miniscule and happen over a period of years. As of the time of implantation, we had yet to determine a way to pinpoint the exact--" 

"But why did it matter?" Clark's frustration won out as he forcibly interrupted his mother's explanation. "Why couldn't you have warned me before it started, so I could've been prepared? It was terrible. I had no clue what to expect. I almost attacked my mom, for God's sake. My adopted mom, I mean." 

"There was no way to know that the device would work at all, my son. We had never used it to detect the chemical changes associated with puberty. There was no need. If you had been able to stay with us, your father or I would have helped you through this difficult time. As it was, we had to make do with a device originally designed for other things, and there wasn't enough time to change the fundamental mode of operation." 

"So what _was_ the device originally meant for?" 

"This device is a modified version of a typical behavioral adapter. Originally, its use was to detect changes associated with violent tendencies, record and analyze the thought processes of the one implanted with the device, and then adjust the brain chemistry accordingly." 

Dampened emotions or not, his mother's matter-of-fact tone sent waves of horror rushing through Clark. He had a mind control device implanted in his head. And for all intents and purposes, it was there to stay. 

"There is more." 

"I don't want to know!" 

"Your time is nearly up. Listen. You must know that the device will fulfill its purpose if you cannot resist your partner's commands. At the end of the adjustment period, the device will analyze your thought processes and determine if you have failed. If it discovers that you are not in control, your brain chemistry will be adjusted." 

"No!" 

"You have no choice in the matter, my son." 

And just like that it was over. When he returned to awareness it was to find his knees buckling under him, and Lex the only thing keeping him from hitting the concrete sidewalk face first. 

Clark couldn't help it. He used one of Lex's favorite curses, simply because nothing else could really express how he felt at that moment. "Fuck!" 

And of course, Lana's expression was priceless. 

* * *

In the end, after he cleared his throat and swallowed, and took a deep breath, Clark pushed everything his mother had said to him to the back of his mind for later deliberation. The device's interference had been unnecessary. Clark hadn't been about to let Lex's sudden irrational demands make him run Lana off. He liked Lana, had finally reached the point where he could call her a friend, and unlike with Chloe earlier, he had no reason to avoid her. 

She glanced toward Lex, who still had his hands on Clark's chest for support, and then back to him. "I wanted to talk to you about...us." 

Clark's brow furrowed and he pulled away from Lex. "Us?" 

Lex stood back, an inscrutable expression on his face, but Clark knew exactly what he was thinking. ... _Can't believe this, after all this time, she's coming on to you._... 

She took hold of Clark's forearm and tugged, obviously trying to get him to put some distance between them and Lex. He didn't budge. She looked up at him from under her lashes and pouted, _actually pouted_ , Clark noticed. "I saw you kissing Chloe last night, but you didn't seem to be with her today, so I thought I'd better tell you before it's too late that I broke up with Whitney this morning." She smiled up at him in that shy yet still seductive way she had, and Clark's eyes widened. 

Clark could feel Lex's anger and decided he'd better do something quick to get rid of Lana. "Look, uh, that's great...I mean, if that's what you want...but I...I'm seeing somebody, and--" 

"Is it Chloe? She isn't right for you, you know." Lana stepped closer, invading Clark's personal space to a degree that was suffocatingly uncomfortable--especially since Clark could feel Lex's increasing fury. Maybe he hadn't been imagining things at school today. Maybe everybody _was_ acting crazy. 

"No, it's not Chloe, but...but..." Clark felt his panic building as a whisper of unease trickled through his mind. He grabbed Lana's arm and hauled her a few feet away from Lex, keeping his own body between her and Lex. "You know what? You should go talk to Whitney about whatever it is you broke up over, and you should do it _right now_ , okay?" Clark gave her a slight push in the direction opposite to where Lex stood. She hesitated. "Go on," Clark encouraged. 

"Well, if you _really_ think..." 

"I do. It's definitely better this way." 

Lana walked away, but not without several curious looks back at Clark and Lex, and at least one come hither look for Clark alone. 

Clark turned back to Lex. "Calm down. I don't know what's got into you. Just a few weeks ago, you were trying your best to get me to make a move on her." 

"We weren't fucking then." 

"Keep your voice down!" Clark looked around in panic, horrified that someone walking by might have heard. "Or just, you know, don't _say_ it." 

"Fine." ... _You're like a dog in heat today, everybody's sniffing around you, but fuck, you're right, I'm not the jealous type, at least not like this, but--_... Lex smoothed his palm over his scalp in a gesture of frustration. ...*--fuck, this is your fault, it has to be related to what you've done to me, Clark.*... 

"Oh, it's all my fault, is it?" It was stupid, Clark knew, but he lashed out with a mental yell. ... _You didn't have to swallow!_... 

Lex winced, leaned his head forward, and raised his fingers to his right eyebrow. "Is there no way for you to stop some of the more stupid comments that come out of your...head?" 

Clark reared back, stung by Lex's question. The hurt he felt was real, and more intense than he expected. For a moment, Clark actually wanted to hit Lex, but he didn't, knew he would never voluntarily hurt him, and was sure it was because he was in love with Lex. And that hurt the most, because he was sure whatever Lex might have felt for him before was probably gone now, or would be when Clark told him what would happen if Lex didn't learn to control his impulse to...well, control everything. 

Lex wouldn't like the idea of having his mind taken over by his teenaged alien lover. As it was, he could barely stand the idea of Clark having access to his thoughts. 

Clark swallowed hard. Maybe it was time to confess everything to his parents. He'd avoided talking about last night to them, making up a stupid excuse about Chloe just being _so_ pretty that he hadn't been able to resist stealing a quick kiss from her, and that of course he knew it was wrong, but he would never do it again. He knew they had known he wasn't telling them the truth, but being the wonderful parents they were, they hadn't pushed him. Probably on the assumption that he would eventually tell them everything, which was exactly what was going to happen. Maybe they would be able to give him some advice, help him cope. "I think I should just...go home." 

Lex shifted his stance, his loose hips rolling, drawing Clark's attention. "No, you're going back to the castle with me, where we're going to finish this discussion, and then--" ... _Damn it, I still want to fuck you._... 

Clark stood, stubborn and brooding. "What if I don't want to?" 

"Then we won't. But we are going to finish this little talk. We can't keep arguing like this. Before long, we'll drive each other crazy." 

... _Too late, I think we're already there._... 

"Maybe." Lex walked towards where his car was parked at the curb. "But it doesn't have to be this way." 

* * *

Of course, Clark followed. Now they were in Lex's car, on the way to the castle, and neither he nor Lex had said anything since the engine had revved to life. 

As a warning, his mother's visit had sure done its job. He was...scared. And worried...mostly about Lex, but about himself too. He really didn't want some strange device messing with his head. If this thing between Lex and him didn't work out, Lex was screwed. If Lex won, he still lost, and Clark would lose too. His brain chemistry would be _adjusted_ and then what? He'd probably turn into some crazy domineering maniac, Lex would _fall into darkness_ , and they would both be miserable. 

Furthermore, it was highly likely they wouldn't even _want_ to fuck each other anymore, much less get to. 

And it was all his fault for letting Lex swallow his come. Shit, what a way to get yourself into trouble. 

... _Don't like this, too fucking quiet._... "What happened to you back there?" Lex asked, his eyes locked on the road. "Another visit with your mother? What good news did she impart this time, Clark?" 

"You don't want to know." ... _Shit, I didn't even want to know this time._... 

"Of course I want to know, Clark." 

So Clark told him. 

Lex's reaction wasn't as bad as Clark thought it would be. They didn't end up in a ditch, just pulled haphazardly off the side of the road as Lex beat the palms of his hands on the steering wheel. "What the fuck do you mean, that if we don't learn to get along better you're going to take over my mind? No fucking way. I'll--" 

Clark felt the emotion behind Lex's unfinished sentence, the murderous rage, the unformed thought, the sudden shutting down of Lex's internalizations. Lex had come that close to threatening to kill Clark. That close, and Clark didn't even have the right to be hurt by it, because he'd been the one to cause this. Without knowing it at the time, he'd forever changed Lex's life. 

* * *

Lex shed his jacket just inside the door of the castle, folding it over his arm, then lead the way to his bedroom. He didn't speak to Clark even once during all that time, and Clark tried his best to ignore the anger radiating from Lex's mind. It was hard, though, since emotion seemed to be the one thing neither could stop from coming through their telepathic link. Direct thoughts appeared to be much easier to control. 

Too bad Lex always seemed to feel everything to such extremes. Clark was, in fact, surprised at how high-strung Lex was when it came to his emotions. The man was a seething bin of every kind of feeling Clark could imagine. It was going to be hell learning how to cope with Lex's overabundance of emotional baggage. Lex really ought to be seeing a shrink, Clark decided. 

Once inside Lex's room, Clark wasn't sure what to do, so he made his way to Lex's bed and sat on the edge of it. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. 

Lex, who'd gone to stand by the window and was removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, kept his face averted. The sun created a shimmering halo around Lex's head, face, and shoulders. The light glowed on his pale skin, emphasizing the hard knot of his jaw and the tightness around his eyes. "I'm furious with you right now, Clark. Absolutely, uncontrollably furious." 

Clark rested his hands beside him on Lex's bed. He pushed down into the soft material of the duvet, leaning forward slightly to look down between his feet. He didn't really want to see Lex mad at him. He felt it. He didn't need to see it. "If it'll make you feel better, you can beat up on me a little...but, well, to be honest, it'll probably hurt you more than it'll hurt me. But still, if you want--" 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut the fuck up." 

"Oh, okay." 

Lex turned and stalked across the room, stopping in front of Clark. Clark looked up. Lex stepped closer, crowding Clark against the bed, forcing him to lean back. "What I was trying to say, was that even though I'm absolutely and uncontrollably furious with you, the only thing I can think about is having my dick in your ass. I have this urge to get back at you for what you've put me through last night and today. I want to prove to myself that I'm still in control of this situation, even though we both know that isn't true, don't we? But fucking you might make me feel better. So unless you have an objection _now_ , I _am_ going to fuck you. Long and hard, and once I start, you're going to let me, without saying a word in protest unless I give you permission. Understand?" 

... _Oh, God, yes, I want that, I want you, shit, that tingle's back and God, it burns._... 

Lex reached up and placed his palm flat on Clark's chest. With a small push, Clark tumbled back onto the mattress. 

Clark refused to delude himself as to why he was going to let Lex fuck him while Lex was still so mad. Sure, it would make Clark feel better to know that Lex was getting some of his anger out of his system, but mostly it was just that Clark really wanted Lex to fuck him, wanted to know from experience what Lex had felt in the car last night, if it had been half as good for Lex as it had been for himself. 

When Clark heard Lex's belt slide through the loops of his trousers, a shiver of anticipation scattered Clark's thoughts. Then he heard the teeth of Lex's zipper pulling apart, and the whisper of fabric falling over Lex's hips and thighs and calves, and the soft sound of the trousers pooling on the floor. 

"Just so you know, Clark, we're not making love here, not this time. We're going to fuck. That's all it is. A nice hard fuck to work out a few issues I'm having. Can you handle that?" 

"Yeah," Clark breathed. ... _You fuck me, and then later, I'll make love to you Lex, show you how I feel._... 

Lex scowled. "Stay out of my head!" 

... _You've got to get used to it._... 

"Not now I don't. Not while I fuck you. Later, we'll work it out." Lex grabbed something from the nightstand closest to him. Clark assumed it was condoms and lube. Then Lex climbed up on the bed and positioned himself in the center, on his knees. "Get your clothes off and come here." 

Clark swallowed over the sudden knot of nerves that seemed to have implanted itself in his throat. But he complied. When he was naked, he climbed back onto the bed with Lex. 

"Now, get down on your hands and knees in front of me, yeah like that. Stick that ass up here where I can look at it. Spread your legs, more, that's perfect." 

And it was. Lex could see the dark shadow between Clark's ass cheeks, a hint of the tight hole he planned to have his dick in within the next few minutes. Clark had hung his head low between his shoulders, and his thick, dark hair brushed against the duvet -- Lex realized he would need a new one after this, but it would be worth it. Afterwards, they would shower, then strip off the duvet and lay on clean, dry sheets, a definite plus to fucking Clark on top of the covers. 

Lex ran his hands over Clark's hard thighs, then with one hand reached between Clark's legs to cup his balls, fondle and squeeze them, and pull a whimper from Clark. Lex ran the forefinger of his other hand over the sensitive flesh of Clark's perineum, and up, to trace the crack of his ass and tease over his clenching asshole, making both himself and Clark groan. 

... _Shit, oh shit, that's so good._... 

"It's hot. Hot and tight, and I can't wait to stuff my dick in it, fill you up, fuck you." 

"Do it." 

Lex brought the flat of his palm down hard on the left side of Clark's ass. Clark gasped even though the sharp blow didn't leave a mark. "I didn't say you could speak." 

... _Said I couldn't protest, didn't say I couldn't talk._... 

"I'm saying it now. Don't talk." 

"Fuck you, Lex, I won't complain, but I'll fucking talk if I want to." 

"Clark...you're starting to sound like me, you know that?" Then Lex pressed the tip of his finger tight against Clark's asshole, pushing hard at the unyielding hole, testing the pucker for resistance. "Fuck, Clark, you're going to have to relax or I won't get _anything_ in there." 

"Shit. I don't think I can. Just thinking about you touching it makes my muscles clench. But I...I want it, I want it so bad." 

Lex took a second to thoroughly lube his fingers. Then he leaned down and blew warm air across Clark's anus and watched as it contracted into an amazingly tight, small pucker. Fuck. 

Lex warmed a palmful of lube, then drizzled it between Clark's ass cheeks. After he'd spent a considerable amount of time massaging the slick liquid onto Clark's asshole, he said, "Push back against my finger, like you're about to take a shit." 

... _Oh, God, that's embarrassing._... 

"Look, do you want me to fuck you or not? Your muscles back here feel a hell of a lot tighter than what I'm used to getting through." 

Clark groaned, and a laugh seemed to catch in his throat. That was funny, was it? An intriguing prospect. Tighter muscles implied greater strength, and if Clark was stronger than a human, that would explain a great many things Lex wanted explained. But not now. Right now, he wanted to fuck Clark, and by God, he was going to find a way to get his dick in that tight hole if it was the last thing he did. 

Still, Lex couldn't resist saying something that might lead Clark to confirm or deny his suspicions. "Fuck, Clark, if you're that strong, you should have excellent muscle control. Fucking use it." 

Clark closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and seemed to concentrate. A split second later, his anus relaxed, and Lex's finger slipped into Clark's rectum. The heat was unbelievable. Lex found himself rubbing his dick against the back of Clark's thigh as he worked first one finger, and then another and another into Clark. 

... _Always love breaking in a new bottom._... 

"No...more," Clark panted. "I won't let you...fuck...fuck anybody else...ever again." 

"Fuck, Clark, why would I want to? I have you now." 

Clark was grunting and rocking back against Lex's hand, and Lex realized that Clark was rubbing the tip of his dick against the duvet, creating friction and heat, and if Lex didn't put a stop to it, Clark would probably bring himself off within the next few minutes. 

"Stop it, Clark." Lex reached around Clark's waist with his free hand and grabbed Clark's dick. Clark shivered at the touch, his asshole clenched tight, and Lex realized he'd made a mistake touching Clark. 

...*Oh, shit, _shit_ , it's too late, I'm coming.*... "I'm coming, Oh, God, _Lex_...I'm coming." Clark's entire body shuddered as his semen spurted out of his cock and landed stringy and white on the navy blue material of the duvet. 

Lex leaned down, hugging Clark hard for a moment and then rubbing his cheek over Clark's back. He slowly noticed how much more relaxed Clark's ass was becoming now that he'd had an orgasm, and decided that maybe it hadn't been a mistake after all. 

Lex straightened and grabbed one of the condoms scattered on the bed beside his knee. Clark lay gasping for breath, still shuddering every few seconds, and-- 

"Clark, what the hell? You're floating!" 

"Huh?" Clark sounded groggy, but then his head came up and he looked around, glassy eyed, and then seemed to notice that the bed was a good three inches below his knees and forearms. ... _Oh, shit._... 

He plopped back onto the mattress. "Oops." 

Lex clenched his fist around the condom. "I can't take any more of this alien surprise shit." 

"I can --" 

"Explain later," Lex ordered, then started ripping the condom packet. "I've got business to take care of." 

... _I'm not business._... 

... _Consider it a compliment, business is important._... 

Mere seconds later, Lex was sheathed and slicked and ready to go. He grabbed Clark's hips, pulled them up and in line with his. "The first time usually hurts a little, but if you breathe through it, I can promise you it gets better." ... _Much, much better._... 

Clark did little more than grunt when Lex pushed the head of his dick into Clark's asshole. Another inch and Lex felt a trickle of sweat on the bridge of his nose. He sucked in a gasping breath and pushed again. Slowly, Lex sunk into the tight, hot heat of Clark's ass up to the base of his cock. He held himself there, still, until Clark started to shift his ass around, encouraging Lex to move. 

... _Do something, please, it's hot, real hot, and full, and...and shit, I'm hard again, burning._... 

A surge of tingling heat unlike anything Lex had ever felt before shot over him. "Clark," he gasped. "Is this what you've been feeling--" Lex thrust forward, pounding into Clark's ass hard and fast, fucking him exactly the way Lex had fantasized doing it. "--the entire time?" He pulled back, then slammed forward again. 

... _Started last night._... 

... _Shit, it's amazing._... 

In fact, it was so amazing that Lex felt his orgasm building at astronomical speed. His rhythm faltered, and he leaned forward to grasp Clark's shoulders, then buried his face against Clark's neck. A rough scream tore through him, muffled against Clark's skin, and the white hot pleasure of his semen leaving his cock made him tremble uncontrollably. 

It was only after he'd regained his breath that he realized Clark's hand was loosely wrapped around his own dick, his fingers still twitching. As wild as it seemed, Lex realized that they had probably just shared the experience of their orgasms, Clark's second within less than ten minutes. 

Lex flopped over on the bed beside Clark. "Shit, if that's how it feels every time somebody fucks you, I want to be an alien too." 

* * *

... _Go home soon, mom and dad's gonna be worried, don't want that._... 

"You're right. You should go home," Lex said, shifting slightly on the bed so he could trail his hand over Clark's tanned back and down to his ass, where he gave Clark a gentle smack. 

Clark slowly rolled over, then sat up. His hand brushed over Lex's bare chest. "I don't want to leave." 

"At your age, I don't think you have much choice in the matter. Your parents aren't going to let you stay here." 

"You would." 

"No. I wouldn't. You're too young." 

Clark smiled, and Lex had the feeling Clark had just read his mind. "Yes, you would. You have good lawyers, huh?" 

"Clark..." 

"Lex..." 

"Fuck. You're right. I would." Lex stared at Clark, then gave him a smug smile. "But you wouldn't do that to your parents, would you?" 

Clark's throat worked as he swallowed. He turned away, and Lex wished he hadn't brought up the Kents. Clark's mood had taken a nosedive from well-satisfied to miserable. "Look, it doesn't matter. We'll still see each other more than often enough. Spending too much time together is bad for a relationship anyway." 

"Not this one." 

"Every one." 

"Lex, you don't understand. It's not just that I don't want to leave. It's that I feel compelled to stay, like I...I _can't_ stay away from you for that long. I don't know if I can make it all night tonight without you near me, without wanting to...to fuck you." 

"You made it through last night and today." 

"Barely, and the urge to stay close to you keeps getting stronger. I don't even hear your thoughts anymore, so much as I _feel_ them. It's like you're becoming a part of me." 

Before Lex could say anything, Clark continued, "And it's not only about the sex. It's like...whenever I'm with you, I get that feeling...you know, the one you felt when you fucked me, but it's on a kind of low burn until we start fooling around, or thinking or talking about fooling around. Then it gets hot, like there's a fire inside my belly, and then...then, it's all I can think about. What if you aren't around to help me...uh...work it off? I'm afraid to find out. After I went home last night, I locked myself in the barn. I was too scared to stay in the house. And...and today at school, I...felt like everybody was staring at me--" 

... _Probably were, like those girls in the Talon, Chloe and Lana._... 

"--watching and waiting for me to attack somebody." 

"Clark, you won't attack anyone, you don't have it in you." 

Clark's eyes zeroed in on Lex, and Lex felt a flood of unease filter through Clark's thoughts. "I don't know what I'm capable of Lex, and neither do you." 

Lex's felt his eyebrows twitch. "Hey, I know what I'm capable of." 

"You know that's not what I was talking about. You don't know what I'm capable of, and...and neither do I, and it scares me sometimes." 

Lex pushed himself to a sitting position on the bed and then reached for Clark. He wanted to comfort Clark, hold him close, and...and was that really what he wanted or was it what Clark wanted? Fuck it. It didn't matter. They both wanted comfort. And Lex was going to give it. He wrapped his arms around Clark's chest, pulling him up between his legs. Lex buried his face against the curve of Clark's neck, pressing soft kisses to the warm flesh there. "Clark, it's okay. Sometimes, you just have to accept that you aren't the person everyone thinks you are. You do your own thing, live by your own rules, and hope you make the right choices. Sometimes you do, sometimes you don't. But you live with it either way." 

Clark was quiet then. He sat in Lex's embrace, soaking up Lex's touch, until finally, he said, "Last night, my mother, my _alien_ mother, told me that I'm going through puberty, that my body's changing -- which I definitely already knew -- and that I had to be careful of who I chose to accompany me on my _journey into adulthood_. She freaked me out when she started predicting doom for both of us if we can't _adjust_. And then, when we were outside the Talon, I guess the device was set to give off a second warning whenever we had our first, uh, test, I guess you'd call it, when you were trying to make me get rid of Lana." 

"She's had her chance with you. Now it's too late. I didn't appreciate you reminding me that you were in love with her. I know you would have been happier if you'd _mated_ with her instead of me. I didn't need you to slap me in the face with it." 

Clark twisted around in Lex's arms. "That's not what I was doing, Lex. I was just...I don't know...she's always been there. I've always liked her. But it's you I...well, you know." 

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." 

"I love you." 

"Good." 

"And you?" 

"Sure." 

"Lex..." 

"Clark..." 

"I want to hear it too." 

... _Love you._... 

[end] 


End file.
